MIT Revisited
by J.M. Glenn
Summary: Jack Meadows gets a blast from the past. I do not own the character of Meadows, the murder investigation team are my own creation. Constructive criticism welcomed :


Jack Meadow's sat in his office busying himself with the routine administrative tasks now associated with being a middle manager in the MET. While he was thankful that nothing to stressful affected him these days's he had to admit that the thrill of chasing hardened criminals was something he missed. He almost laughed when young DC's would panic them selves over robberies and burglaries, blatantly committed by junkies with a clear lack of imagination. Oh, for his day's in the murder squad. Twenty years ago he headed one of London's most elite teams of Detectives. He was tipped to be a future Commissioner and got to deal with London's most high profile and gritty killings. Bogged down in risk assessments and staff appraisals he allowed his mind to wonder and reflect. If only he hadn't given the likes Kinnon and Beach so much leeway, would he have achieved great things? Could Laura still love him? He should be facing retirement as an esteemed and respected thief taker, not with a reputation as a soft touch, a Detective Superintendent demoted for lack of supervision who then proceeded to make the same mistake two-fold as a DCI.

Zain Nadir had been the last straw, following the horrifying results of his "undercover" work with Kristan Shaw Jack's boss, John Heaton, micro-managed CID. Jack knew he was basically redundant, and that any decisions more important then ordering stationary where no longer his call. Heck, even one of his closest ally's and subordinate, Sam Nixon, bossed him around these days.

He tried to pinpoint the exact moment he had sealed his fate, nailed his coffin firmly closed, as far as his career was concerned. Kinnon had been regarded as a straight down the line, by the book officer by everyone from his own team to Scotland yard. Maybe if Jack hadn't left him on his own to run the investigation into a murder of an MP, of which several influential and dangerous people and organisations had a vested interest in the outcome, an otherwise honest and principled policeman would not have been coerced and tempted into cutting corners and accepting bribes. Jack had thought this through for the last 16 years and was certain that had he been there to support and guide his college that justice would have been done and that Kinnon and himself would have gone on to great things.

After that situation was resolved he was lucky to still be in the job, regardless of rank and pay scale. It was the Beach saga however that ensured he would never work anywhere except a divisional police station again. The slimy bastard new every trick in the book, he could charm and blackmail other officers into covering for his activities and Jack had no option but to keep him. Chris Deakin should have kept an eye on the situation, but quite happily closed both eyes when he knew Don was getting results and bringing the department prestige.

And now Nadir had taken away any respect Jack had even on his own turf. He was Heaton's puppet and he knew it. Sat there pushing paper and waiting to retire like some spineless civil servant. No doubt in 3 years time a 30-something career copper barely out of probation would be sat in his office.

Breaking out of his unpleasant, nostalgic trance Jack tuned in to hear his phone ring. He answered "Hello, Meadows". The voice at the other end was someone Jack didn't know, but he detected a trace of discontent which he shared after hearing what was said. "OK, Commander Hughes, I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

DC Danielle Lincoln loved her job. Danni, as she was known, was a down to earth and intuitive woman with a flare for police work that saw her enter the Murder Investigation team within four years of joining the MET. An attractive woman who neither hid the fact nor flaunted it, Danni found this advantageous in her uniformed day's and while training in CID, but on joining this very special unit found that most her senior officers, male and female, saw her as a typist or tea-maker. Not one to let things get her down she always makes the best of things, and is sometimes smugly aware of her intellectual superiority to her fellow officers.

Today was the day she proved her worth, after nearly a year on the team the DI had relented and given her a big case to get her teeth into, mainly due to the fact half the male population of the team had eaten a dodgy vindaloo two nights back and were each laid up with food poisoning. At 7am she sat at her kitchen table, eating muesli and reading the morning paper as her fiancé, a uniformed sergeant, waffled on about nothing of great importance. 'Shit', she thought, 'the damned jouno's are all over this already' as the looked over a second page article.

"Disgraced Ex-Police Officer Murdered" the headline read. She continued to read in detail, experience had taught her that at times the papers where privy to more information then the police, and that reading between the lines on a well written news story tended to yield as much information as questioning one hundred witnesses.

"Edward Kinnon, a former Chief Inspector jailed for accepting bribes amongst other serious breaches of conduct, was found in a pool of his own blood this morning having been shot at point blank range". Mr Kinnon was released from custody at Highmarsh Prison three years ago and appeared to have made a new life with his wife Helen, 58, and starting a new career in Cost Cutters supermarket." It continued with minor details that while may prove useful were far from ground breaking.

Leon interrupted her thoughts "You still on for mums tonight hun? You know what she's like and with the wedding two months away she'll want to bend your ear about all sorts".

A familiar sinking feeling came to Danni, like when her least favourite teacher would call her back for detention in school. It wasn't that she especially disliked Shirley Liddle. The woman had always been warm and caring towards her, if a little over enthusiastic at times. But it was this over enthusiasm since she and Leon announced their engagement that got to her. Danni felt happy to go with a low key affair in a registry office followed by a small reception in a city centre wine bar, but Shirley, her own parents and both sets of relatives had somehow talked them into a major church affair with a full on party at a costly and, in Danni's opinion, pretentious hotel afterwards. "Damn it!" she muttered. "I'm sorry Lee, I'm going to be tied up with work for a few weeks. There's a major case and if I don't get a result there's a good chance I'll spend the rest of my career chasing paper trails on a constables wage."

"OK, I'll let her know" he said in a somewhat forced understanding manner.

"Right I've got to go, better get in early to meet this old codger I'm meant to be working with."

Leon nodded and returned to his coffee as Danni left their flat and made her way to the rear car park. Twenty minutes later, just after 7:30, Danni locked her Volkswagen Beatle and briskly paced towards Bede House, the base for MIT.

Commander Barry Hughes was shouting down his office telephone at some hapless desk sergeant at the other end of London. Something about one of his suspects who had been released following a caution for an unrelated offence, and Hughes should have been made aware of some day's ago. Barry was barely 5'7 in height but had arms like sides of beef and an energy that would intimidate the toughest thug or "gangsta" on the streets. While he had a reputation as a hard man and a tough task master his heart was always in the right place and his commitment to his job was undisputable. As with no time for fools or game players he could often become frustrated but would always give respect to those who earned it and guidance to junior officers who where prepared to listen and learn.

As someone tapped on his office door he gave a gruff response of "enter".

"DCI Jack Meadow's, sir. You called me regarding the murder of Ed Kinnon"

"Take a seat Meadows," Barry growled "I trust Superintendent Heaton had no problems allowing you to work with us for a while."

"Erm, no sir. CID may struggle," Jack lied "but we have two very capable DI's."

"Excellent, I'm aware that you and Ed worked closely for some years, and I've also been assured of your integrity."

"Pleased to hear it, sir" Jack chuckled. Barry didn't even crack a smile, giving the distinct impression he was sizing Jack up.

Barry continued, "I've chosen you to head up the investigation as you may have an insight into this case that our officers do not, but I warn you Meadows, the first sign of an agenda or bias and you'll be back at Sunhill before you can blink."

"Absolutely not sir, I don't operate…"

"Pleased to hear it Meadows, if you live up to your good reputation you and me will get on just fine. Now, I'm pairing you up with DC Danielle Lincoln. She's one of our more promising officers. Unfortunately due to staff shortage and a bout of self induced illness amongst the ranks it'll just be the two of you to start. If you need any assistance ask DI Underwood, but don't bank on much until we're back up to quota."

"Understood, but you should be aware I've had no contact with Kinnon since the shit hit the fan here 16 years back, I know nothing about his life since then."

"I know, we've got plenty of info on Kinnon since his release as well as on his time in jail. The assistant commissioner just felt you could offer a sense of context. Had on a situation he did not understand, then, nothing would ever be worse then a bent copper.

Barry appeared to have picked up on what Jack was fyou still been pally with the scum bag I assure you, you would not be here"

Jack felt a sense of resentment towards Hughes' moral judgement eeling and was sizing him up again, giving him a piercing look as if deciding whether he could trust this old school cop or not. Before either man could speak again a sharp knock rapped on the door.

"This'll be Lincoln, Come!" Jack set eyes on Danielle for the first time and knew she meant business. She dressed for the job without overdoing it, approached her boss in a direct and confident manner and did that thing that all good detectives learnt at an early stage in their career, looking very busy but as if she was handling her case load with comparative ease and prepared to take any new task on the chin.

"Take a seat Danielle. This is DCI Meadows from Sunhill, he was the victim's boss when he worked in the force and will lead this case."

Danni smiled in a way which Jack could not fathom sincerity or otherwise and shook Jacks hand.

"Good to meet you guv'."

"And you," Jack replied, "Commander Hughes has been singing your praises, I'm sure we'll work very well together."


End file.
